Rusty Cooledge
Russel Christopher Coolidge '''(born July 1, 1986), better known by his ring name '''Rusty Cooledge, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to the Professional Grappling Association (PGA). He hosts a recurring segment on PGA television titled, "The Cool Edge". He is a prominent member of the wrestling stable, "The Cool Kids". In professional wrestling, Cooledge currently portrays an egomaniacal, sociopathic, misanthrope who routinely schemes, cheats, and betrays others in his quest for success and championship glory. His trademarks include his blue hair w/ blonde tips, his ever-present smirk and variations thereof, and his use of awful nicknames against opponents which may or may not be intentionally bad. He appears to portray some vauge combination of alternative lifestyles including Grunge, Punk, and Emo, the most notable of which being his real life straight edge lifestyle, through the filter of a self-centered white suburban man-child. His character's interests include skateboarding, music appreciation, useless trivia, worked-shoots and video games. His nickname, "The Aerial Anarchy", stems from an earlier turn as a high-flying light-heavyweight comedy face. In recent years he has developed a hybrid style of power and high-risk, and has put on weight to become a heavyweight. Muscle weight.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed Since 2000, Cooledge has wrestled in various independent organizations both in North America and Germany. He also has experience in organized street fighting and is trained in boxing. Wrestling career Early life Russel Coolidge was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota, to parents Cindy Sigismund and Jack "Jackknife" Coolidge. He was raised primarily by his mother and step-father, and has one younger half-brother from that union. Despite the divorce of his biological parents and his father's regular absenteeism, he retained his father's last name. Due to having professional wrestlers on both sides of the family, Coolidge became a fan of the sport early on. In junior high, he began officially adhering to the rules and partially to the culture of the straight edge lifestyle. Coolidge attended high school at Edison Senior High School in Minneapolis, Minnesota, graduating in 2004. His activities included backyard wrestling and skateboarding. His adolescence was violent as a whole, as fights with fellow teenagers were a common occurance. ]] Early career (2000-2003) At the age of 14, much to the chagrin of his family, Coolidge and his friends joined up with a local backyard wrestling organization, Trampoline Championship Wrestling (shortly thereafter known as True Championship Wrestling). Coolidge slightly altered his name to make it "sound more cool", and proceeded to spend the next two years learning how to "innovate" his "fliprate", among other skills. His primary feud in TCW consisted of he and partner Nekroman, "Giant Horse Mania", taking on heated rivals Valo and Hellboy, otherwise known as "Original Team One". He quickly rose through the ranks and on top of winning all the titles, adopted roles as Skid Kellman the TCW President/play by play commentator, and El Borde Fresco-Oxidado, a luchadore whose identity was never discovered despite using the exact same move-set as Rusty Cooledge and never being in the same place as him. The often absentee Fresco-Oxidado would often play scapegoat to Cooledge's shenanigans. Coolidge emancipated himself shortly after turning 16 and started living in a community house of backyard wrestlers, spending weekends and breaks from school traveling the Midwest backyard wrestling circuit. To support himself he would work a telemarketing job on weekdays after school. While TCW remained his home promotion, whenever possible he would tour and make appearances in Southside Dakota Extreme Wrestling, Great Lakes Killer Fighting, Tri-State Backyard Wrestling Warfare, and several unrelated Hardcore Championship Wrestling promotions, among others. POWER pro rumers some people think that during summer vacations rusty would spend a month or two in POWER Pro as a masked character known as cogntive disonance with a 4th dimentional gimmik but ti was illegal so they have to deny it http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed Twin Cities Wrestling Alliance (2004-2005) Halfway through his senior year, Coolidge was forced to live out of his car due to foreclosure on the community house. He obtained professional training at the Twin Cities Wrestling Alliance from trainer Burt Kennig. Making his professional debut as an enhancement talent, he quickly impressed with his athleticism and bumping, as well as his self-created non-sequiter comedy gimmick that happened to make the owner laugh. He spent the rest of his time there in the midcard learning "moves" as he began dying his hair and getting regrettable tattoos. Blitz Energie Wringen (2005-2007) His grandfather, Heinz "The Masked Masher" Sigismund, was unimpressed with Coolidge's backyard wrestling skills, reliance on high spots, and comedy face antics, and moved him to Dresden, Germany early in 2005 for further training in the nuances of professional wrestling, specifically in the art of drawing heat and wrestling psychology, as well as pushing him through high-intensity workouts. He recieved training, room, and board in exchange for jobbing out for wrestlers in his grandfather's promotion, das Blitz Energie Wringen. He also bulked up over the course of his time there, growing into a fit and toned 230 pounds due to actually working out. Now getting non-highspot reactions from the crowds and putting on matches that actually made sense, Sigismund sent Coolidge home to America. Extreme Street (2007) Over the course of 2007, Coolidge decided to use his new found brawn to compete in Extreme Street, an organized street fighting organization operating out of Chicago, Illinois, on the side of his pro wrestling career. Coolidge found moderate success, amassing a final record of 15 wins and 6 losses. Also during this time, Coolidge began boxing training which he continues to this day, though he has no aspirations to compete professionally. Universal Championship Federation (2007-2009) Returning to America, Coolidge quickly joined up with The Universal Championship Federation, a Midwest regional independent organization. Initially, he portrayed an insane heel comedy character, but swiftly began transitioning into an ego-centric, unlikeable schemer that quickly drew the ire of the fans. Retaining a more realistic high-risk style, he began incorporating power and brawling elements into his repetoire. Among his nefarious plans, he forced Larry "The Ladies Man" Laugher to retire in shame after revealing his homosexual tendencies, as well as winning the Universal World Championship from popular champion Sheriff Jay due to citing an arcane rule dealing with the number of lace loops allowed on a pair of wrestling boots. He also won a battle royal invitational by entering himself under 20 different names, thus netting the cash prize without any competition. In 2008, his character became more malicious, routinely turning every feud into an opportunity to ruin his opponents life at all costs. Controversy At the UCF event, "New Year's Pain-a-thon IV '09", he unceremoniously conducted a shoot interview where he announced he had been contacted to join the Professional Grappling Association, and that "all you douchefagssic can go to hell!" before stomping and cracking the UCF title's plate. Pro Graps Association (2009-) Cooledge became a part of the PGA as a result of the World Talent Initiative due to his abilities as a heel and his young age. Given his massive potential, he was given a strong push in his February 18, 2009 debut by defeating King Caesar in the main event of the very first PGA Primetime Wednesday!, thus earning himself a spot on the new roster and a position in the Crowning A Champion’s Waist tournament for the new PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship. In wrestling Pro Graps Association *'Finishing Moves' **''Rusty Hinge'' (Gordbuster/Sit-out Gordbuster/Release Gordbuster) **''Rusty Hinge Express'' (Slingshot Gordbuster) **''Soccer Kick to the Skull'' *'Signature Moves ' **Fisherman DDT **Hip Splash into corner **Springboard Corkscrew Crossbody **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sx_sHdILjeg#t=3m12s Faceplantrana] **Standing Spinning Back Elbow Drop **Spinning Heel Kick **High Knee **Spider German Suplex **Shooting Star Press **Mounted Punches **Kick to the Nuts *'Nicknames' **'"The Aerial Anarchy"' **"The Greatest Pro-Wrestler of all Time" (self-proclaimed) **"The Prodigy" **"Big Blue" by Crimson Skies **"The Devil" by King Falcon *'Entrance Themes' **"Son Et Lumiere"/"Inertiatic ESP" by The Mars Volta **"Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria Independent Circuit *'Finishing Moves' **''Rusty Hinge'' (Gordbuster/Sit-out Gordbuster/Release Gordbuster) **''Cooledgecution'' (Back to Belly Piledriver )'' **Descending Angel ''(Imploding senton bomb) **''Trouble Breathing (Elevated Boston Crab) *'Signature Moves''' **''No Painkiller Strong Enough'' (Diving Overcastle off the corner) **''Kung-Fu Devil'' (Spinning Heel Kick off the corner) **''Plutosault'' (Moonsault rotation into Senton) **''The Last Kiss'' (Superkick) **''Wasting The Dawn'' off the corner **''Makeshift Wings'' Spear off the corner **''The Human Drive in Hi-Fi'' (Double Rotation Corkscrew Crossbody) **''Rochambo'' (Shooting Star Press/Shooting Star Legdrop/backflip to feet preceded by Rochambo taunt) *'Nicknames ' **'"The Aerial Anarchy"' **'"'''The Insane Jester'"' **'"Apathy Incarnate"' **'"The Blue-Haired Daemon"' **"Murderapolis' Most Wanted" *'Entrance Themes''' **"Beat 'Em Down" by No Fun At All **"Paper Airplanes (Makeshift Wings)" by AFI **"Static Cult" by The Mars Volta Championships and Accomplishments *'True Championship Wrestling' **TCW World Heavyweight Championship (23 times) **TCW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Nekroman (1), and Crim Crashky (1) **TCW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **TCW No Fuckin' Rulz Championship (1 time) *'Hardcore Championship Wrestling' **Hardcore Heavyweight Champion Of Hell Cup (2 times) *'Twin Cities Wrestling Alliance' **TCWA Minneapolis Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **TCWA St. Paul Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Blitz Energie Wringen' **BEW Größter Verlierer-Preis (2 times) *'Universal Championship Federation' **UCF Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'Professional Grappling Association' **PGA World Juniors Cup (1 time) **PGA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **PGA Broadcast Championship (Reigning) External links *Rusty Cooledge on Twitter Category:World Junior Heavyweight Champions Category:Broadcast Champions Category:World Juniors Cup Winners